


loving you was a losing game

by yssir



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Greek Heroes, M/M, Smut, The Song of Achilles - Freeform, dream smp au, i fucking hate tagging things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yssir/pseuds/yssir
Summary: “he is my other half, as the poets say”orGeorge and Dream were lovers, it’s unfortunate they were not allowed them to be lovers for long before death pulled them apart.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	loving you was a losing game

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au of the song of achilles done with the dream smp friends, i’m very excited for this!

My father was a bitter man, perhaps from ruling a smaller kingdom not made of the gold and silver-riches so many of the larger kingdoms boasted. Nor was it made of incredibly fertile land that could have brought in wealth or at least something to brag about to the small kingdoms that neighbored us. Our kingdom was simple, the land was worked producing enough for the kingdom. Our riches were much less grand than most, simple gold goblets and a few silver bowls among other things was a beautiful wooden lyre, part of my mother's dowry. My father was bitter about a lot of things, but he was most bitter about his marriage to my mother, a simple girl who had brown hair and doe eyes, accompanied with fair skin, my father thought he married well. Until the veil was lifted, no longer able to conceal her smiling face, which is when he realized that she was simple, because brides did not smile.

When I was born my father had hope, I was after all born a boy, there was much more hope for me than there would be for a daughter. His hope however, was misplaced as I though not as simple as my mother, was much simpler than he had hoped I would be and after my mother gave birth to me, my father stopped visiting my mother. Perhaps he did not want another simple child, or the risk of one, as i fell short of his expectations time and time again. I was not built stocky and muscular like my father, instead i took after my mother with a smaller figure, and average in height. I was not fast as he'd hoped with my small build, and with barely enough muscle and far to keep me warm in winter I was not strong. I could however, sing a bit, while my voice was not the best, it was not the most unpleasant to listen to, my father hired a teacher for me and for a while I improved and learned about music. There came a time though, where my improvement stopped, where I could learn no more, the teacher was let go of soon after. In addition to singing I was fairly healthy, void of most ailments that gripped others my age, it was something I took as a bonus, something else to make up for my lack of everything else.

My birthday passed a few months ago making me five when my father announces he's hosting the games, it's an exciting affair. People come from all over to participate in hopes of gaining the small shred of glory that came with winning. Our simple kingdom grows rich with their gold and silver, the whole kingdom is abuzz I hear maids discuss plans on potentially bedding some of the participants, my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Such talks should be left in your homes and private living areas, not out in the open although I understand how desperate they are, it is difficult to find a good husband when the selection is limited as it is in our kingdom. I scurry away from the maids, instead watching as people go to and from the castle, it is a new sight as most of the year the only people who come and leave are messengers if any. 

The games start a few days later after everyone has had a day or two to settle, there is a tension in the air as everyone awaits the competitions. The runners are the easiest for me to remember, one specific runner is vivid in my mind though, his hair bright like the suns rays at high noon shining onto a wheat field. His eyes are a stark contrast to his tanned and oiled body, a shade of green as deep as the leaves of the laurel nestled in my lap, his eyes are lit with an intense fire a burning will to win. He is shorter than the rest of the runners in this age group, he also has some traces of childhood that the others have lost, their muscles on their way to being defined. The priest strikes the ground, the boy is quick, brushing past the others, of course he wins. I watch as my father takes the garland from my lap, crowning the boy; the leaves matching his eyes almost perfectly. His father Peleus comes quickly and pats him on the back, a proud smile broad across his aging face, Peleus' kingdom is smaller than ours but his wife and the boys mother is rumored to be a goddess and his people adore him. My father watches, he is envious and bitter, his wife is stupid and me, his son is too slow to race with the youngest. A prince should look like that, I cannot help but think, the boy is confident and charming.

My childhood past that is a blur with few moments of clarity, my father continues to dwell in anger and grows more bitter as each day passes, and crudely played the lyre. I sang for my mother as well, we would sit on the beach and I'd skip rocks for her while humming little melodies my teacher had taught me. My mother quite liked the beach, she would bury her feet in the sun warmed sand and watch the rocks I'd skip, I think she enjoyed watching the ripples in the ocean. When my mother smiled a small scar on her cheek was hidden, where her father had dragged a dagger along her face it was a light shade of pink easily mistaken as her being blushing. This being my most vivid memory I have come to believe that I made it up, how could my father allow us to be together alone? His stupid son and his more stupid wife, and what's more, I cannot recall where we are, the beach we're on does not look like any beach near us. 

So much time has passed since then and so much has changed.


End file.
